


Composing and Coffee

by constellationskies



Series: Imagine your OTP scenarios [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Obliviousness, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constellationskies/pseuds/constellationskies
Summary: jeonghan can't think and seungkwan takes him to a cafe where he meets Seungcheol





	Composing and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilacChocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacChocolate/gifts).



> sorry lilacchocolate, please forgive me if this isn't what you were hoping for. Also, sorry if I'm missing any punctuation or mess up on some words.

Jeonghan removed his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes as he pushed his chair back from his desk. He held onto a side of the chair and twisted his body one way and then the other before stretching his arms high above him. Jeonghan took a deep breath and sighed happily, he was finally done composing his song for music class. The teacher had told them at the beginning of the year that their final would be composed of three parts. The assignment was simple really. They would have to write the music and lyrics up and perform the song in front of the school for the end of the year performance. It was a requirement every student needed to fulfill in order to advance to the next level where they taught the students how to record their music, add layers, fix the sound and other things. Jeonghan at the time didn't feel stressed about it till he found himself a month away from the due date and had nothing written or ready.

**_Two weeks before the day of the concert..._ **

"Have you finished working on your final," asked Seungkwan.

"No, I haven't found any inspiration and I'm starting to think I'm going to have to repeat this course," responded Jeonghan.

"Have you been eating right and gotten any sleep this past week? You look like a zombie."

"No, I've been stressed out about this. I'm really starting to get frustrated at the fact that I can't find the proper inspiration for this."

Seungkwan sighed and patted Jeonghan on the shoulder. "Come on, let me treat you to some food and coffee. You look like you're in dire need of it. You also need to take a small break, over stressing yourself can hurt your health and we all know that you get troublesome when you're sick."

"Yah! You know that's a lie!"

Seungkwan snickered and shook his head. "We both know that's a lie hyung, come on. I said I'm treating you so let's go out to Line Friends! They have a really good menu and it's close by here. Grab your V-neck sweater, wallet and put on your shoes."

Jeonghan pouted but relented. He did as he was told and met Seungkwan by the door. Seungkwan chuckled when he saw his hyung's pout on his face.

"Come on, they have good macarons in the shape of Coni the rabbit."

Jeonghan just nodded and followed Seungkwan to the cafe.

When they got there Jeonghan was surprised by cafe and store's appearance. It was beautifully decorated and had a lot of merchandise from Line. The food the other customers were eating looked delectable and his stomach grumbled. Luckily the two were next in line and were about to step forward when the cashier said to wait for a moment. The cashier went to the back and came back out with a guy that immediately caught Jeonghan's attention. He stood frozen for a bit, just admiring the guy behind the cash register who he assumed would be taking their order.

"Hi! Welcome to Line, my name is Seungcheol how can I help you today?"


End file.
